


Kapkan is a softie

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: R6S softies [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath of Torture, Beating, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Psychological Torture, Sharing Body Heat, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign





	Kapkan is a softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kapkan was knocked out and taken to a White mask Facility and tossed in with you. You immediately hide in the corner but slowly come out and then began to check on his injuries.

Kapkan never knew he'd be knocked out, especially when he was in a secured room. With Thermite and Sledge covering his back. Yet here he was. On the cold hard cement of a White Mask cell. Groaning he leaned up and sucked in a breath when a sharp sting hit him. "Sshhh. Don't move to much." Someone whispered nearby. Causing him to jerk his head to the left. Narrowing his eyes he managed to find your body outline. "Who are you." He asked slowly moving around to face you. "It's best not to answer here. Trust me...I'd know." You whispered coarsely and slowly came out. Bruised, bloodied, and covered in lacerations, along with being filthy and thin. Kapkan leaned back eyes widening. Slowly, you finished pulling yourself over to him and started to inspect him. "You got beat up pretty bad, and you have a nasty knot on your head." You muttered. Kapkan held a confused look for a few moments before realising that he wasn't wearing his gear. Leaving him with his striped shirt and capris. His frozen blue eyes watched your every move as you checked him over. As you gave quiet whimpers. Soon your ice cold fingers grazed across the back of his neck causing him to snort and glare at you. In return you retreated quickly back into the corner. Shaking from fear. 

After a few days of being interrogated, beaten, and tortured both of you started to form a protection bond. One of you would sleep and the other would stay awake in case of the guards coming by. Every four hour interval one would wake the other to stand guard. Then when the meager food of bread and water arrive you both hoarded it together. Kapkan did manage to find a little out about you. And you found out a little about him. Soon a month past and both of you blossomed into a small relationship. Even though you two were going through hell, you never stopped thinking about freedom and each other. 

One night you were both awaken to gunshots and screaming. Kapkan, or Maxim as you were told, quickly climbed over you, releasing a few grunts of pain he placed himself closer to the door. Soon you could hear Russian being yelled back and forth. Maxim turn his head and motioned for you to come. So, you weakly got up and hobbled over to him. Soon another figure appeared masked causing you to clinch but Maxim didn't tense up. Instead he spoke Russian and the unknown figure nodded and then disappeared heading down the hallway. "Don't worry. We're free Y/N" He hummed softly and pulled you close. You quickly snuggled in and held onto his as your world slowly faded into darkness. The last thing you heard was Maxim screaming in Russian.


End file.
